Triste Estrella De Luz
by Mericcupyjelsaforever
Summary: Victoria Justice nunca pensó que al iniciar aquel juego algo cambiaría,nunca pensó que estaba pisando terreno peligroso ni menos pensó que estaba jugando con fuego .Pero se dio cuenta tarde,por que ahora solo podía ver aquellos ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas y como la miraban con odio. /Victoria Justice x Laura Marano/ Vicaura /Lean pliss
1. Prólogo:Triste Estrella de Luz

**Prologo:**

Sentí su mano soltarse de manera cobarde de la mía,sus perfectos ojos cafés llenarse de lagrimas.Y lo supe,supe que había destruido el poco valor que su débil corazón había recuperado,el poco valor que ella había reunido para poderse olvidar de mi ¿y yo que hice? Termine de romper toda aquella fuerza que ella misma se esforzó de recuperar.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?.—Su voz se corto solo con pronunciar aquella amarga pregunta. No tuve el valor ni la decencia de mirarla,no pude hacerlo.

—Laura...

—¿Creíste que viniendo aquí todo se solucionaría?.—Pregunto en un tono tan frió que me dolía.—Victoria,¿Tan bajo has caído?.

¿Victoria? Hace mucho que no la oí decirme así,ella siempre me decía "Tori" por aquel personaje que interpretaba en Victorious,siempre ame que me dijera así pero ahora es como si nuestra historia nunca hubiera existido,como si ella nunca me hubiera conocido.

—Lau,yo nunca quise que esto terminara así.—Por fin alce la mirada,encontrándome una vez más con esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

—No me mires...—Suplicó.—Todo menos eso,por favor déjame sola.

—Laura,no puedes olvidar todo lo que vivimos. Esta bien,cometí un error pero volví,aquí estoy y no voy a dejarte otra vez.—Me acerque a ella,pero ella se alejo como si mi sola presencia le doliera.—Te amo,Lau.

—No.—Murmuró.—Tú no puedes amarme,esto no debería estar pasando.

—Podemos con esto juntas.—Trate de tranquilizarla al ver que se estaba desesperando.

—No...no existe un "Nosotras".—Bajo la mirada,se que esta mintiendo pero me dolió lo que dijo.

—¿Me estas diciendo que todo lo que vivimos no valió nada para ti? ¿Es verdad?.

—Tori,no lo hagas más difícil.—Me miro,y pude ver como su mirada se endurecía.— Tú decidiste que esto terminara así,tú lo escogiste a él sin importarte que me dejaras rota al hacerlo,ahora solo siento un terrible rencor hacía a ti.

—Laura,no nos hagas esto..—Podía sentir como las lagrimas empapaban completamente mi rostro,me estaba cayendo al abismo.

—¿Hacernos qué? Si tu lo quisiste así,todo fue para ti como un juego,me dabas...¿Cuál es la palabra? dolor,solo eso me causabas,siempre me dejabas sola ni siquiera un maldito mensaje de "Este juego se termino" me mandaste,solo terminaste de la peor manera conmigo haciendo que mis sentimientos por ti se pudrieran como una asquerosa manzana.

Nunca la había escuchado hablar así,no se ni donde se fue aquella chica inocente y tierna de la cual me enamore,esa Laura que estaba frente a mi no era mi estrellita de luz y se que por mi culpa ella esta destruida. Me había jurado a mi misma que la protegería de todo y de todos...y al final yo soy quien le esta haciendo más daño. Ahora solo la veía tan débil y frustrada,tan llena de ira y de rencor solo por mi causa.

—¿Qué te sucedió?...—Una parte de mi se negaba a creer que mi princesa se haya transformado en alguien sin corazón solo por mi estúpida culpa.

—Abrí los ojos,ya me canse de estar siempre persiguiendo algo imposible.

—Estas mintiendo,tu siempre dices que nada es imposible.—Le dije débilmente,obteniendo solo una carcajada sin gracia de su parte.

—Se nota que no me conoces.—La escuche decir en un susurró.

—Te conozco más de lo que tu te conoces.—Me acerqué a ella de un solo paso.—Se que le temes a los truenos desde pequeña,se que nunca dices lo que piensas ya que crees que de alguna forma es informal,se que te gusta el color rojo por que cuando tenias tres años tu abuela te regalo un hermoso vestido rojo,créeme que te conozco demasiado y además se cuando estas mintiendo. No soy tonta,Lau.

No pude seguir mirándola a los ojos,me dolía ver que aquel brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido,no tenia fuerzas ni para ver su reacción ante todo lo que le había dicho. Tenia la esperanza de que ella cedería y me perdonaría,pero se que la probabilidad de que eso ocurra es una en un millón.

—Lárgate...—Alcé la mirada sorprendida,pude ver el dolor y el rencor en sus ojos.

—Lau...

—Lárgate...no quiero seguir escuchándote.—Ella me hablo en un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en ella,y ya me sentía miserable.

—Te amo...

—¡Vete!...

Al oírla gritar fue la gota que rebaso el vaso,sabía que todo había terminado y que no había vuelta atrás por ese maldito juego que le propuse,yo nunca pensé que me terminaría enamorando de ella ni que le haría daño,nunca lo vi venir pero ahora solo me siento tan patética que solo puedo girarme y hacer lo que ella me pidió...largarme de su vida.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es Laura Marano?

_**"¿Quién eres?"**_

 _Llegas a mi vida como una estrella de luz_

 _Lista para mover todas mis estructuras_

 _Dime,¿Quién eres? ¿De donde has venido?_

 _Lo se,me has cautivado con solo verte._

—¡Hey!.—Avan se acerco a mi al verme entrar por la puerta del salón.

—Hola Chicos ¿Que hay?.—Me senté en la larga mesa con todo el cast de "Victorious"-

—Parece que alguien esta de muy buen animo hoy.—Una Ariana,con media sonrisa pintada se acercaba a la mesa ala par mía.

—Si,como sea.—Me senté al lado de Liz que estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su celular,seguro que ni se dio cuenta de mi llegada.

Empecé a jugar con los cubiertos de la mesa,estaba demasiada aburrida y no se aún por que acepte levante una mañana de jueves solo para enterarme que hoy habría una fiesta de "nuevos comienzos" que organizaba Disney Channel y donde todas los actores de Nick estarían invitados,acepté venir ya que no estaría tan ocupada y además no tenia que escusa inventar. Fijé mi mirada a las demás mesas donde estaban ubicados los actores de las series tanto de Disney como de Nick,pero algo llamo demasiada mi atención y era una mesa donde estaban ubicados unos actores que nunca en mi vida había visto, o nunca había conocido.

—Chicos,perdonen mi ignorancia.—Todos me miraron extrañados.—Pero,¿Quienes son los de la mesa seis? Nunca los había visto.

—¡Ah! Son los chicos de "Austin y Ally".—Me respondió Leon,con obviedad.

—¿Quienes?.—Los mire sin entender.

—Son los que protagonizan la nueva serie de Disney,Vic.—Me respondió Liz sin dejar de observar la pantalla de su celular.

—Yo no lo sabía.—Volví a mirar a la mesa seis donde se veían cuatro chicos de no más de dieciséis años.

—Eso no me sorprende de ti.—Escuche la voz burlona de Liz y solo rodé los ojos.

—Muy graciosa,Gillies.

—Por lo que veo tendrán un gran éxito,que pena que falté poco para que termine "Victorious".—Avan lanzó una mueca.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.—Mire la hora en mi reloj.—Iré a buscar algo para beber,enseguida regreso.

Me levante de la mesa para dirigirme a la mesa de comidas,me acerque al ponche y tome uno de los tantos vasos que había. Me serví un poco y tome de un trago todo el contenido,me encontraba indecisa y frustrada por el tema de "El fin de Victorious" ,y por la crisis que estoy pasando con Pierson,no llegábamos ni a los dos meses y ya estábamos peleados.

—¿Disculpa?.—Oí una suave voz despertarme de mis pensamientos.—¿Estás bien?.

—¿Qué?.—Giré mi rostro rápidamente,encontrándome con unos ojos cafés tan profundos que me hipnotizaron al instante.

—Repito,¿Estás bien?.—Me pregunto aquella chica castaña de ojos cautivantes.

—Sí,sí,sí...—Repetí todavía en "mi mundo",y ella me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí tu lo dices...

—No,es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Ya lo noté.—Rió.—¿Me dejas servirme?.

—¿Eh?...—Pregunté sin entender.

—El ponche,¿Me dejas servirme?.—Señalo con sus ojos el ponche que estaba a mi lado.

—¡Oh!.—Me corrí de inmediato para dejarla pasar.—Lo siento,ando distraída.

—No hay problema.—Sonrió,para luego agarrar un vaso y servirse del ponche.

—¿Tu eres la actriz de la nueva serie de Disney?.—Le pregunté aunque mi pregunta sonó bastante tonta y obvia.

—Sí,¿y tu debes ser la de de Victorious?.—Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—Sí.

—Está bien.—Rió.—Soy Laura Marano.—Estiro su mano esperando que yo la estrechara.

—Victoria Justice.—Estreche su mano con la mía,y pude sentir una fuerte electricidad recorrerme por todo el cuerpo.

—Mucho gusto,Tori.—Sonrió.

—¿Sabes que mi nombre verdadero no es Tori? ¿Cierto?.

—Sí,pero es más cómodo llamarte así.—Bebió de su ponche,mientras que la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía.

—Tal vez este de acuerdo contigo.—Le dije divertida,provocando que ambas riéramos.

—Bien,tengo que volver a mi mesa,pero fue un placer haberte conocido Tori.

—Lo mismo digo.—La vi sonreír por ultima vez antes de volver a su mesa.

¿Por qué me siento así? Si solo es una chica de no más de dieciséis años,literalmente estoy delirando.Aún con esa pregunta rondando por mi mente,regresé a la mesa con los chicos,conocer a esa tal Laura me afectó raramente.

—¿Qué pasa Justice?.—Avan me pregunto,con preocupación al ver que estaba en "mi mundo".

—Nada.

—¡Oh,vamos! Se re nota que te sucede algo,¿el encuentro con esa chica te afectó?.—León me miro fijamente tratando de descifrar lo que ocultaba.

—¿Qué? Claro que no,solo estaba pensando en Pierson.—Mentí.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora con Fodé? ¿Otra pelea?.—Al parecer todos ya sabían la respuesta ya que por sus gestos pude reconocerlo.

—Estamos en crisis desde hace una semana.—Les respondí dolorida,el tema me afectaba demasiado ya que yo quería a Pierson pero ya no lo amaba,solo sentía un cariño más de hermanos con él y eso me frustraba.

—Era de esperarse,nunca llegan a un acuerdo...—Liz por fin me miro.—Siempre andan peleando.

—Eso no es cierto.—Exclame enojada.

—Detesto decirlo,pero estoy de acuerdo con Liz.—Hablo Ariana bajando la mirada por mi reacción a lo que dijo.

—Siempre se andan peleando cuando viene a buscarte en las grabaciones.—Leon se metió en la conversación poniéndose de su lado.

—Ustedes siempre ven el lado malo.—Les dije seriamente.

—Solo somos realistas,Vic.—Contesto,con sinceridad Avan.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema,no quiero seguir escuchándolos.—Me crucé de brazos y aleje mi mirada a la nada. No quería hablarles,me enojo que no me apoyaran,más bien,que nunca me apoyaran desde que comencé a salir con Pierson.

Mantuve mi mirada perdida en toda la fiesta,no tenia ganas de decir nada desde que tuve esa "hermosa" conversación con los chicos,pero vamos...Pierson es un gran chico,y tal vez no lo ame pero se que pronto lo llegare a hacer. No entiendo cuál es el problema, o lo que tendrán contra él,tal vez no sea un gran novio pero si una hermosa persona. Las horas se fueron pasando rápido y por fin la "fiesta" había terminado,fui la primera en irme ya que no quería ni tenia ganas de venir. Estaba en el estacionamiento para buscar donde había estacionado el auto, pero me sorprendí al oír una voz que hace horas no había escuchado.

—¿Como que no me vas a venir a buscar?.—Escuche la voz de Laura en un tono desesperante,al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por celular.— Vane,sabes que nuestros padres están ocupados...No,Ross ya se fue...Sí,se iba a ofrecer a llevarme,pero le dije que tu vendrías a buscarme y ahora me dices que no puedes...Un lo siento no arregla nada,ahora tendré que ir caminando...Bien,lo hablaremos después,Adiós.—Vi como corto con frustración la llamada y se guardo el celular en su bolso,pasó sus manos por su cabello exasperada.

—¿Está todo bien?.—Le pregunte,acercándome a ella y al parecer la asuste ya que pegó un salto.

—¡Ah,eres tu!.—Suspiró aliviada.—Me asustaste.

—Lo siento.—Reí.—Hola de nuevo.

—Hola.—Sonrió con algo de alegría.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?.

—Mi hermana recién me avisa que no vendrá a buscarme,ahora tendré que ir caminando.—Expresó con enojo.

—¿Tienes hermana? No lo sabía.

—Tori,no es un buen momento para hablar de mi familia.—Otra vez me llamo "Tori" aunque una parte de mi le encanto que ese apodo saliera de sus preci...¡¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo?!.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No me molestas,para nada.—Negué.—Además sería bueno charlar con alguien en el camino.

—Entonces aceptó.—Sonrió.

—Andando.

Caminamos hasta mi auto que no estaba tan lejos,subí en la parte del conductor y espere a que ella se subiera. Cuando ya nos abrochamos los cinturones,procedí a poner en marcha el vehículo. En todo el camino no pronunciamos ni una palabra,ella solo veía por la ventanilla tratando de encontrar algo interesante con que entretenerse y yo cada dos por tres la admiraba,aún sin saber que era aquella extraña sensación que me carcomía por dentro.

—Así que...¿Tienes dieciséis?.—Pregunté para romper el hielo. Ella rápidamente cruzo su mirada con la mía.

—Sí,no hace tanto que los cumplí.—Respondió sin interés.

—Eso me parece genial,yo tengo diecinueve.—Me sentí tonta al iniciar aquella aburrida y patética conversación.

—¡Ajam!.—Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventanilla ,la estaba aburriendo ¿Qué rayos tengo que decir para que eso no ocurra?.

—¿Cuando comenzaste a actuar?.— _¿Enserio,Victoria? ¡Qué gran pregunta!_ Me reclame mentalmente.

—Siendo honesta,desde lo cinco en una serie.—Respondió aún sin mirarme.

—Nunca había sabido de ti.—Reí nerviosa,¿Qué rayos me pasaba con esta chica? Es solo una niña de apenas dieciséis,además ni que fuera a tener atracción por ella,soy hetero...y me volví a desviar del tema.

—No soy tan reconocida,recién estoy empezando a serlo gracias a "Austin y Ally".—Por fin me miro,me siento aliviada de que lo hiciera.

—¿Es tu primer protagonico?.

—Supongo que sí.—Volvió a mirar la ventanilla,y largó un suspiró.—Aquí es,¿puedes detenerte en esta cuadra?.

—Claro.—Paré el auto.

—Bueno...adiós.—Desvió su mirada de la mía como si mirarme le provocara miedo.

—Fue un gusto conocerte.—Le dije.

—Igualmente.—Sonrió,para luego bajarse del auto.—Gracias por traerme.

—No fue nada.—Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Bueno...supongo que adiós.—Cerró la puerta del auto,para luego alejarse de mi vista.

—Adiós...—Susurré.

Estaba convencida que esta chica me había cautivado y ademas interesado de alguna forma,recién acabo de conocerla y me daban ganas de saber más de ella,espero que el destino me vuelva a cruzar con ella y tal vez podamos ser amigas, o algo parecido. Volví a la realidad,y puse en marcha el auto para dirigirme a mi casa,bueno por lo menos algo bueno sucedió este día,pero aún hay una pregunta rondando en mi mente...¿Quién es verdaderamente Laura Marano? Quiero conocerla aún más y no se por qué,definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.


	3. Capitulo 2: Dolorosa Despedida

_**"Te vuelvo a encontrar"**_

 _Te vuelvo a encontrar,con esa misma sonrisa_

 _No era necesario que me invitaras a tomar un café_

 _Te vuelvo a encontrar,mucho más bella que la última vez_

Lunes...otro día donde estoy perdiendo los estribos,Pierson me estuvo esquivando toda la maldita semana y yo...solo voy detrás suyo como un perro a su cola. Todo iba muy bien,hasta que tuvimos esa bendita discusión sobre quién cela a quién y sinceramente ya me estaba hartando.

—Veo que te estas divirtiendo.—Bufó al ver a Cake jugar con su bolita de estambre,aún recuerdo cuando Piersón me la regalo no hace más de siete meses.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que me despertara de mi estado de aburrimiento,y sin ganas lo contesté. Se escucharon risas y gritos del otro lado de la linea pero ninguna voz conocida.

—¿Hola?.—Pregunté,pero al instante la llamada se corto.—Genial,seguro fue equivocado.

Entre a Twitter para distraerme un poco,no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que hacer para entretenerme. Hoy era libre,no habría grabaciones y parte de eso es porqué ya se acerca la final de la serie. Contesté un par de Tweets y marqué varios como favoritos,estaba vagando por ahí hasta que me encontré con un tweet de Avan :

 _ **"Avan Jogia"**_

 _"Es un lindo día para salir,¿No es así? VictoriaJustice"_

Me reí por su repentino y gracioso tweet,y sí era un lindo día para salir pero no para mí. No sabía bien que contestarle,así que solo le escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

 _ **"Victoria Justice"**_

 _"Mas bien,es un lindo día para salir a caminar AvanJogia"_

Pensándolo bien,no era un mal día para dar una caminata por el centro. Tal vez me distraería un poco de Pierson y vería algunas tiendas,ahora que lo pienso eso no suena nada mal.

Me levanté y guarde mi celular en mi chaqueta,le puse comida a Cake por si tardaba en venir aunque lo ya estaba lista,salí por la puerta de mi apartamento para caminar donde mis pies me llevaran.

Las cosas últimamente no me están saliendo bien,tuve demasiados problemas estos meses y las peleas con Pierson se incluyen. Pierson era esa clase de chico que no le importaba mostrarse tal cuál es con los demás, y eso fue una de las razones por las cuáles me enamore de él,pero ahora ya no siento ese "amor" que sentía por él,es como si todos mis sentimientos por Pierson se esfumaran como hojas en el viento,genial ya estoy exagerando.

—¡Dios,dame una señal!.—Bufé, y al alzar la mirada me tope con una cafetería.¿Vieron? está era la señal que estaba pidiendo,bien,ya me estoy pareciendo a Jade West.

Entre a la cafetería y me dirigí a una de las primeras sillas,espere a que alguien me atendiera,necesitaba café para calmar un poco mi estrés.

—Hola,¿Puedo ayudarle?.—Me preguntó una de las chicas del lugar.

—Sí,quiero un café común,por favor.—Le pedí.

—Enseguida,señorita.—Al decir esto,se retiro.

Empecé a golpear la mesada con mis dedos mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera,mis ojos observaban cada parte del lugar,no era tan llamativo ni tan formal,pero era un lugar cómodo y agradable.

—Aquí tiene.—La chica me dejo el café frente a mi,y yo solo asentí en agradecimiento para que luego está se fuera.

Aburrida,agarre el café y lo bebí mientras leía una de las revistas que se encontraba en la mesada del lugar. Me quede pensando en que haría con mi vida ya que no sabría que hacer luego que terminara Victorious,tal vez siga la carrera de cantante,o busque algo no tan simple para hacer.

—Un café con dos de azúcar,por favor.—Una voz conocida retumbó por mis oídos. Gire rápidamente,encontrándome con una melena que ya había visto antes.

—¿Laura?.—Pregunté,y ella se giro con rapidez,provocando que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos y aquella sensación volvió a mi pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.—Lanzó una mueca,¿Qué fue eso?.

—¿Qué pidió,señorita?.—Preguntó la camarera.

—¡amm!.—Giro a ver a la chica.—Un café con dos de azúcar.

—En un minuto se lo traigo.—Se retiró.

—Vaya.—Suspiré.—Si no fuera por esto,ya pensaría que me estás siguiendo.—Reí,pero ella solo bajo la mirada incomoda _"¿Dije algo malo?."_

—Bien...—Mordió su labio inferior.—¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Pues vine a lo mismo que tú.—Le contesté confundida.—A tomar un café.

—Ya lo se.—Bufó.—Me refiero a que por que razón te apareces por donde vaya.

—No lo se.—Me escogí de hombros.—¿Casualidad?.

—Como digas.—Rodó los ojos.

—Aquí tiene su café.—La chica le dejo el café frente a ella.

—Gracias.—La escuche murmurar cuando la mecerá se retiro.

La miré detalladamente,no lograba descifrarla,parecía bipolar pero a la vez no. Pero algo en mi sabía que le incomodaba mi presencia y eso por alguna razón me molestaba.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?.—Le pregunté.

—¿Qué?.—Me miro con el ceño fruncido.—Claro que no.

—Pues pareciera que fuera así.

—No es eso.—Negó.—Es solo que me siento incomoda al hablar con extraños.

—Nos vimos dos veces,no deberías considerarme como una extraña.

—Lo siento,no me acostumbró a que me sigan.—Suspiró.

—¡Oh,vamos!.—Exclamé un poco molesta.—Ni que fuera una acosadora,o una pedofila.

—Bien...

—No te entiendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.

—¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú...—Ella me miro extrañada.—Por un café.

—Qué respuesta más convincente.—Lanzó una mueca mientras otra vez dejaba de mirarme.

—Pareciera que me odiaras,a cada rato desvías la mirada como si yo fuera el peor de los monstruos.—Le dije ya harta de la situación.

—Hablas mucho.—Sonrió tímidamente.

—Es porqué me exasperas,¿tan mal te caigo?.

—¿Qué?.—Me miro con el ceño fruncido.—No me caes mal.

—Entonces,¿Por qué actúas de esa forma conmigo?.

—Ya te dije,recién te conozco.—Volvió a desviar su mirada de mi.

—Bien...—Suspiré.—Háblame de ti.

—¿Como?.—Me miro sin entender.

—Dime algo de tu vida para que nos conozcamos un poco, y tal vez deje de ser una "extraña" para ti.—Le dije seria,a lo que ella solo asintió.

—Pues...—Sus labios se fruncieron,y luego soltó un bufido.—No se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación.

—Bien.—Suspiré.—Yo te preguntare,¿Está bien?.

—Suena Lógico.

—Empecemos con lo más simple,¿Cuando cumples años?.

—El 29 de noviembre.—Soltó sin protestar.—¿Tú?.

—El 19 de febrero.—Vi como sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.—¿Qué sucede?.

—Nada,es que me sorprende que pronto vas a tener veinte.—Me respondió aún sorprendida.

—Parece que si me estuviste escuchando la última vez que nos vimos.—Le dije burlona,y vi como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y bajaba la mirada rápidamente.

—Sí,siguiente pregunta.—Pude ver como se ponía nerviosa,ya que la vi morderse el labio inferior.

—¿Cuantas hermanas tienes?.

—Una.—Respondió y me miro.—Se llama Vanessa Marano.

—Vaya.—Sonreí.—Yo igual tengo una y se llama Madison.

—Tenemos algo en común.—Rió.

—Sigamos.—Le contesté riendo,ella asintió.—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?.

—Tengo una gran obsesión por el rojo pasión.—Sonrió ilusionada.

—¿Alguna razón en especial?.

—Puede ser.—Al decir eso,pude ver como su sonrisa se borraba.

—Está bien.—Murmuré.—¿Vocación?.

—La música.—Volvió a sonreír.

—¿No te gusta actuar?.

—Sí,pero siempre he sido apegada a la música.—Me confesó tímida.—De niña siempre quise ser cantante,cuando tenia cuatro años...escribía canciones,realizaba melodías y se las cantaba a mis padres.

—¿Escribías canciones a los cuatro años?.—Le pregunte impresionada.

—Se podía decir que sí,pero aprendí a tocar el piano a los once,allí si me desarrolle más con la música.

—¿Por qué no estas empezando tu carrera musical?.

—Por miedo.—Mordió su labio inferior.—No es que me moleste la opinión de los demás,o algo así por el estilo...es que siento un temor grande a que la gente no le guste como canto.

—Te entiendo.—Le confesé sonriendo nostálgica.—Yo tuve algo parecido,cuando tenía que cantar por primera vez en Victorious,sentía un miedo a que los demás no les gustara mi voz,pero al final les termino gustando.

—Cantas genial,en cambio yo cuando cantó frente a miles de personas...—Suspiró.—No se,es como si mi voz sonara apagada.

—Es normal,ya veras que muy pronto podrás subir a un escenario sin temor alguno.

—¿Enserio lo crees?.

—Sí,te aseguro que algún día seras una gran cantante.

—Te creó.—Sonrió mientras bebía un poco de su café.

—¿Tuviste tu primer beso?.—Negó.—¿Alguien en especial?.

—Hay un chico...—Susurró sonrojada.

—Qué bien,¿Y quien es el afortunado?.—Intente formular bien la pregunta,no sabía por que me hervía la sangre al saber que a ella le gustaba alguien.

—Mi Co-estrella.—Pude ver como sus ojos brillaron al mencionarlo.—Su nombre es Ross Lynch.

—Es un chico muy afortunado.—Intente sonreír.

—No estaría tan segura.—Al instante sus ojos dejaron de brillar y su sonrisa se borro.

—¿Por qué?.

—No se si él siente lo mismo,tal vez me ve solo como su amiga.—Bajo la mirada.—Y eso me duele mucho.

—¡Oye!.—Ella me miro.—No te desanimes,tu no sabes eso,tal vez si le gustes.

—O tal vez no.—Lanzó una mueca.

—Si fuera así,créeme que sería un chico muy tonto por no ver lo que tiene en frente.

—¿Tu crees que él sienta lo mismo?.—Me miro esperanzada.

—Es cuestión de tiempo,pero créeme que seguro a él le gustas.—La animé,tratando de ignorar ese enojo que corría por mis venas.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Pasamos el rato charlando,contándonos cosas de nuestras vidas,o anécdotas del pasado. Laura parecía diferente,pude ver un deje de inocencia y humildad en su forma de ser,eso de alguna manera termino cautivando más mi interés por esta chica,qué se estaba robando más que solo mi atención.

—¿Quieres caminar un rato?.—Le propuse

—¿Contigo?.

—No,con Justin Bieber.—Le dije sarcástica,lo que provoco una risita de su parte.

—Está bien...—Asintió entre risas.—Será tranquilo y relajante caminar un rato.

Seguimos hablando mientras terminábamos lo que quedaba del café,qué por cierto ya estaba frió.Cuando terminamos,pagamos y nos fuimos de la cafetería un poco a las risas. En el camino el silencio volvió a reinar,lo que me provocó un poco de molestia ya que odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

—No sabía que te gustaba el helado de vainilla.—Intente romper esa tensión que nos rodeaba,y ella volteó a verme,un poco confundida por mi pregunta.

—Es que tiene un cierto sabor que me fascina.—Sonrió.—Si no sabías que decir,me hubieras dicho.

—Yo...—No pude evitar sonrojarme,y más por su risa ante la situación.

—Parece que el gato te comió la lengua.—Volvió a reír a carcajadas.

—Muy graciosa,Marano.—Rodé los ojos.

—Lo siento...—Sonrió y su mirada se poso en un lugar.

—¿Qué sucede?.—Paré de caminar,al ver que ella había parado en secó.

—Es un parqué.—Señalo un parqué no tan lejos,y yo mire en esa dirección.—¿Podemos ir?.

—Claro,¿Porqué no?.

Pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaron como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de su vida,no se porqué pero me pareció tierna,al parecer le encantan los parqués. Caminamos por la calle hasta llegar al parqué,nos detuvimos frente a una gran fuente que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

—Una fuente.—El brillo en sus ojos volvió a hacer presencia.

—¿Nunca has visto una?.—Le pregunté burlona pero no respondió,solo me tomo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro hasta llegar frente a la gran fuente.

—Es enorme.—Soltó mi brazo,y se sentó cerca de la fuente.

—Procura avisar cuando me tomes del brazo.—Le aconseje mientras me sobaba donde me agarró.

—Lo siento...—Murmuró.

—¿Qué haces?.—Me senté junto a ella.

Ella no me respondió,solo metió su mano derecha dentro de la fuente y con sus dedos trazo círculos en ella,esta chica si que es extraña,primero me arrastra a una fuente y ahora traza dibujos en ella,creó que el café le afecto demasiado.

—Cuando era niña...—Confesó.—Me encantaba pedir un deseo y tirar la moneda a la fuente,con el objetivo de que se cumpliera.—Sonrió triste.—Pero nunca se cumplía,era obvio con la inocencia que tenia.

—No te culpo,cuando era niña creía en Santa Claus.—Confesé avergonzada.—Un día no dormí,por que planeaba secuestrar a Santa para que me diera esa bicicleta que siempre quise,pero me lleve la grata sorpresa al ver a mis padres poniendo los regalos,ese día mi infancia se arruino.—Ella rió.

—¿Secuestrar a Santa?.—Me pregunto incrédula.

—No me culpes,era solo una niña.—Ambas reímos por mi comentario.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos allí sentadas,cuando de pronto sentí una gota caer en mi mejilla. Mire el cielo y pude ver que se avecinaba una tormenta,volví a mirar a Laura y ella tenia la misma expresión de "va a llover" qué yo.

Nos levantamos con rapidez,y tratamos de buscar un "refugio" contra la lluvia. Literalmente corríamos bajo la lluvia,qué por cierto se hacía cada vez mas fuerte a cada paso que dábamos.

—Detesto la lluvia.—Pare al igual que ella,para recuperar fuerzas.

—A mi me encanta.—La mire con el ceño fruncido.—¿Porqué me miras así?.

—¿Como te puede gustar la lluvia? Eso es lo menos que me esperaba de ti.—Le respondí en tono burlón.

—Es por que tu solo le ves el lado negativo.—Me dijo en forma de regaño,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Bromeas?...—Negué disgustada.—¿Cuál es lo positivo de refriarse y tener la ropa mojada? Porqué en mi punto de vista,eso es fatal.

—Tori,no seas gruñona.—Comenzó a girar bajo la lluvia.—Bajo la lluvia se puede hacer muchas cosas.

—¿Como cuales?.

—Bailar,o imitar al Titanic.—Alzó sus brazos,mientras giraba bajo toda esta bendita llovizna.

—Oficialmente se te desintegraron las neuronas.—Bufé.

—Malhumorada.—Me contestó entre risas.

—Eres extraña.

—Es que me encanta los días de lluvias.—Paró de girar,para mirarme con una sonrisa tal cuál niña de cinco años.

—Y rara.—Estornude.—Genial,vamos a buscar un refugió antes de que me resfrié peor.

—Como tu digas.

La tome del brazo y fuimos corriendo hasta llegar bajo un árbol,donde las gotas de lluvia no caían con tanta fuerza. Solté su brazo y pase una mano por mi mojado cabello,odiaba cuando llovía porqué siempre me terminaba empapando.

—Pareces la llorona.—Escuche su voz en tono divertido.

—Me gustaría que te miraras en un espejo,estas peor.—Le respondí entre risas,al ver que tenia el maquillaje corrido y el pelo desreglado. Parecía un demonio de esas películas de terror de hoy.

—Yo solo quiero estar en mi casa y ver Harry Potter.—Exclamo fingiendo enojo.

—¿Harry Potter?.—Fruncí el ceño.

—Es que tengo una cierta obsesión por sus libros y películas.—Sonrió.

—El café te afecto demasiado.—Le contesté riendo,mientras estrujaba mi cabello con ambas manos.

—Perdón Llorona,pero el café no es droga.—Rió.

—Volvemos a lo mismo,ya te dije que tu te ves peor.—Le hable un poco molesta.

—¿Y quién te dijo que te ves mal?.—Me miro de arriba para abajo.—No estas tan mal.

—Qué graciosa,Marano.—Me acerque a ella,a tal punto que solo dos centímetros nos separaban.—Igual tu te ves peor.

—Sí,claro.—Rodó los ojos.

La mire detalladamente,tenia unos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates en un tono café oscuro,qué me hipnotizaron al instante ¿Qué me pasaba?. Mi vista bajo con rapidez a sus labios,unos perfectos y finos labios,estaba tratando de controlarme porqué no se que mierda me pasaba con esta chica,siempre perdía los estribos con solo mirarla.

—Tienes unos labios muy cautivantes.—Solté sin abrió los ojos al tope,lo sentí porqué pude ver como su piel se tensaba.

—¿Qué...Qué dijiste?.—Tartamudeo Asustada.

—Eres hermosa.—Volví a soltar sin pensar.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo,pero ya era demasiado tarde,mis labios ya habían chocado contra los suyos. La tome de la cadera con fuerza al sentir que quería separarse,empezó a forcejear conmigo mientras que yo profundizaba aún más el beso,haciendo que la espalda de Laura chocara contra el árbol,la tenía acorralada y sin escape.

De a poco pude sentir como sus labios comenzaban a corresponderme,pase mis brazos por su cintura atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo y profundizando aún más el beso. Ella cerró sus ojos al instante y yo ya había perdido todo el control sobre mi misma,quise abrir su boca pero al parecer la realidad volvió ya que ella abrió sus ojos y rápidamente me empujo lejos de ella.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!.—Tapó su boca con su mano derecha.

—Lau...—Volví a la realidad,y fue un golpe duro ver el error que acababa de cometer.

—¡¿Por qué me besaste?!.—Gritó mientras se destapaba la boca.

—No lo se.—Le dije,no estaba mintiendo.

—Mi primer beso...—Murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,me sentí miserable.

—Laura,déjame explicarte.—Intente acercarme,pero ella me hizo un ademán con la mano a que ni lo intentara.

—¡Aléjate!—Gritó entre lagrimas.

—Laura...

—¡No!.—Volvió a gritar desesperada.—Arruinaste mi vida.—Sollozó.

—Solo fue un beso.—Trate de tranquilizarla,pero no funciono.

—No fue solo un beso...fue mi primer beso.—Me miro dolida.—Y yo no lo quería contigo,puede ser una tontería,pero era importante para mí.

—Perdóname.—Le suplique.

—El daño ya esta hecho,Tori.—Cerro sus ojos con fuerza,mientras las lagrimas cubrían su rostro.

—Perdón,no sabía lo que hacía,ni se por que lo hice.—Ya me sentía miserable con solo verla llorar y saber que la causante era yo.

—Estas loca...—Abrió sus ojos,y pude ver rencor e ira en ellos.—Eres una maldita enferma.

¿Escucharon eso? Es el sonido de mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos,todo lo que ella decía era verdad y me dolía peor que el mismísimo infierno.¿Qué rayos pasaba por mi mente cuando pensé en besarla? Dios,me siento horrible y más al saber que engañe a Pierson,soy de lo peor.

—Si pensaste que esto iba suceder de otra forma,pensaste mal.—Escupió con odio.—No me interesas,más bien,no me interesan las mujeres de esa forma.

—A mi tampoco,no se lo que me pasó.—Podía sentir las lagrimas empezar a caer de mis ojos.

—Dios...—Gruño.—Y yo te conté casi toda mi vida,qué estúpida fui.

—Lau...

—¡Lau,nada!.—Volvió a gritar.—Esto jamás ocurrió,fue solo un error ¿Oiste? Un horrible error que nunca debió pasar.

—Perdón.—Baje la mirada.

—No quiero volver a saber más nada de ti.—La sentí decir cada palabra con un deje de odio.—Si me ves algún día,ni te acerques,no te quiero en mi vida.

—Te entiendo.—La mire dolida.

—Tranquila,no te arruinare la carrera ni haré algo en contra tuyo.—Me observo fríamente.—Solo te quiero lejos de mi,no me busques ni trates de encontrarme.

—Calma,no lo haré.—Suspiré.Era lo único que podía hacer por ella,ya la dañe lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo.

—Quiero que sepas que te odio.—Me hablo en un tono seco y sin emoción.—Gracias por arruinar mi vida,Tori.

—Lo siento,no quise hacerlo.—Volví a bajar la mirada.

—¡Cállate!¡Haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido, ¡¿Oíste?¡.—Suspiró.—Hasta nunca,Victoria Justice.—Lo último lo dijo en un tono tan vació y lleno de rencor,qué me dolió.

Alcé la mirada y solo pude ver como su silueta desaparecía bajo la lluvia,lo estropeé y arruine su vida.¿Por qué mierda la bese? No lo entiendo,pero ya es demasiado tarde porqué ya la había lastimado,lo más sensato que puedo hacer es no volver a pensar ni hablar del tema,hacer como si Laura Marano nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida y tratare de olvidar que una vez la conocí,es lo mejor qué puedo hacer.

—Adiós,Laura.—Le susurré a la nada.

Esa sería la última vez que su nombre saldría de mis labios,sería la última vez que la nombraría...ahora no tocare más tema sobre esto,solo debo saber y aprender una sola cosa...Yo nunca conocí ni me crucé a Laura Marano,nunca.

* * *

 **Tranquilas,este es como el inicio de la novela,ahora empieza el reencuentro de esta dos chicas después de cuatro años sin verse, ;),espero que les haya gustado,dejen Reviews,chao y las quiero.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentro Inesperado

_**"Sin Buscarte"**_

 _Sin buscarte,te encuentro_

 _Sin hablarte,te escucho_

 _Sin recuerdos,te veo_

 _y sin quererlo,otra vez te encuentro_

4 de julio,la fecha en que un día como hoy fue la independencia de nuestro paí cuatro años que termino Victorious, y como lo predije hace años...estoy sin saber que hacer con mi vida . Acepte hacer una película,pero se que no sera suficiente ya que cuando termine las grabaciones volveré al estado de "Victoria no sabe que hacer con su vida",pensé en lanzarme como cantante pero cuando lo hice no tuve mucho éxito que digamos,estoy casi igual que Liz sobre mi carrera musical,pero la diferencia es que ella no se ha rendido aún.

Así que al final del día,solo opte con subir una foto mía a Instagram junto a las palabras "US,US,US",sinceramente eso era mi vida desde que termine de grabar mi antigua seria . Las redes sociales se han convertido en mi pasatiempo,ahora con veintitrés años estoy pensando en dar el segundo paso en mi carrera como actriz...se que aún no es el momento,pero ya estoy perdiendo mucha atención y no quiero eso . El sonido de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos,seguro era mi hermana...y si se lo preguntan,estoy de visita en la casa de mis padres.

—Pasa.—Le avisé,mientras me pasaba el peine por mi desordenado cabello.

—Victoria.—Mi hermana entró con brusquedad al cuarto,ganándose toda mi atención.

—¿Sí?.

—Solo quería preguntarte si piensas ir a los Kids choice awards,por si te olvidaste...estás nominada.

—Lo sé, y no pienso ir.—Le respondí con tranquilidad,dejando el peine arriba de la mesita de luz.

—¿Se puede saber porqué? Yo te conozco,Vic.—Suspiro.—Algo te pasa,tienes que contarme.

—No es nada,Madison.—Bufé.

—Dime la versad...

—Es que no quiero ir por el mismo premio,ya no soy una actriz de series para niños.

—Victoria,no puedes decir eso.—Hablo seria.—Los niños te aman,además estarás nominada junto a excelentes actrices.

—¿Como cuales?.—Le pregunte sin interé verdad es que no quería ir a esos premios no solo por la categoría sino que también nunca ganaba.

—Pues esta Debby Ryan,Dove Cameron,Kira Kosarin y la otra chica que no me acuerdo el nombre.—Puso cara pensativa,y yo solo la fulmine con la mirada.

—No me interesa con quien este nominada,hace años que deje de protagonizar Victorious.—Le dije seria.

—Pero...

—Ni siquiera debería estar nominada.—Exclame interrumpiéndola.

—No eres la única,Debby Ryan también termino su serie el año pasado y esta nominada.

—No es lo mismo.—Rodé los ojos.

—Y la otra chica...—Frunció el ceño.—Así,la chica de la canción Boombox.

—Sigo sin entenderte.—Le respondí mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿No la conoces? La del _"Boombox,Baby you"._ —Hablo,cantando la última frase.

—No la conozco,igual no pienso ir.

—Por favor,yo te acompaño.—Suplicó.

—¿Por qué tanta emoción en ir?.

—Pues porqué va a estar Shawn Mendes,y los chicos...nuestros amigos estarán ahí.

—Debí saber que era por eso.—Rodé los ojos.

—Por favor,Vic...por favor.—Me miro suplicante,haciendo la típica mirada de cachorro.

—Bien,pero luego me deberás algo.—Le dije cansada y vencida por la situación.

—Gracias.—Me abrazo ,y luego a las zancadas se levanto.—Vístete,esta noche la vamos a pasar genial.

La mire irse casi saltando de felicidad por el pasillo,no pude evitar soltar un bufido ¿Se supone que tendré que ir?,me acosté en la cama mientras miraba el techo...Está bien,no tenia ganas de ir por la simple razón de ir para nada ya nunca he ganado un premio en los KCA y si voy para nada otra vez,no lo aguantare más.

Me levante sin ganas,camine hasta el armario para sacar algunas prendas para ponerme esta noche . Saque algunos vestidos que hace mucho no usaba,me quede entre uno rojo y uno blanco...al final me decidí por el blanco . Mientras dejaba abierto el vestido en la cama,me fui al baño a tomarme una ducha.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido como el viento,yo ya estaba lista aunque el cabello me lo deje suelto y planchado. Busqué un bolso de mano del mismo color de mi vestido para guardar algunas cosas,luego de unos minutos ya estaba lista. Escuche unos pasos acercarse y supuse que era Madison,para avisarme que se encontraba lista para que ya saliéramos en camino a los KCA.

—Te ves hermosa,créeme que Piersón no sabe de lo que se pierde.—Le regale una sonrisa tímida,hace un año había finalizado mi relación con él porqué simplemente ya no era lo mismo.

—No hablemos de él,aún no lo supero.—Bufé.

—Está bien,ya encontraras a alguien mejor que él.—Contestó con una sonrisa.

Salimos de casa y nos encaminamos hacía mi auto,entramos y arranqué hacía los KCA . Estaba nerviosa,era la primera vez que volvería a tocar los suelos de Nick,nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa ni cuando Piersón me invito a nuestra primera cita.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del lugar,por lo que busqué un lugar para estacionarme y me decidí por una parte no tan alejada ni tan cerca de la salida. Nos bajamos del auto,le puse la alarma y nos dirigimos hacia adentro. Al entrar,pude notar como había cambiado el lugar porqué ya no era lo mismo que antes,las cortinas y los pisos ya no tenían el mismo color.

—¡Oh!.—Escuché la voz de Madison.—Es Shawn Mendes,lo siento...tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? Espera...—Exclamé cuando la vi irse casi corriendo desesperada por ver a aquel chico.

Comencé a mirar por todos lados,tratando de ubicar a alguien que conozca. No vi a Liz ni a Avan,a nadie que me pareciera conocida su cara,detesto estos eventos o cuando voy con Madison porqué siempre me deja plantada en algún lugar completamente lleno de desconocidos para mi,bueno,de gente que no conozco en persona. Busqué con la mirada mi asiento y sin más me fui a sentar,me gire para ver a quien le tocaba sentarse a ambos costados míos y pude leer los nombres "Avan Jogia" Por lo cual suspire de alivio ya que por lo menos tendría a un amigo a mi lado,pero todo ese alivio se transformo en terror al leer el segundo nombre a mi izquierda "Laura Marano". Un escalofrió recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al leer aquel simple nombre,los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y la vergüenza volvió a rellenar aquellos como si hubiera sido la peor pesadilla que hubiera tenido en mi vida.

—No puede ser...—Murmuré.

—¡Hey,Vic!.—Sentí una voz masculina detrás mio.

—¿Avan?.—Pregunté cuando gire para encontrarme a mi viejo compañero de serie.

—¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que te hubieras encontrado con un monstruo.—Me contesto divertido,mientras se sentaba en el asiento a mi derecha.

—No es eso,solo me sorprendiste.—Le dije riendo.

—Bien,creí que no ibas a venir ya que bueno,como nunca ganas.

—¿Como crees? Obvio que iba a venir.—Le regale una falsa sonrisa.

—Me alegra oír eso.—Sonrió.—Al parecer seremos tu y yo,ya que los demás no vendrán.

—¿Enserio?¿Tampoco Liz?.

—No,me envió un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba muy ocupada para venir y Ariana...pues ya la conoces,no esta para este tipo de eventos por la fama que tiene.

—Sí.—Le sonreí incomoda. No me gustaba hablar de Ariana,no tuvimos una gran relación desde que termino la serie ni llegamos a amigas.

—¿Con quien viniste?

—Con Madison.

—Y...¿Donde está?.—Miro para ambos lados.—No la veo.

—Se fue a ver a Shawn,no se quien es pero es muy pequeño para ella.

—Lo sé,es un gran chico.—Sonrió.—Me he cruzado varias veces con él.

—Qué bueno.

Unas luces captaron e interrumpieron nuestra conversación,observamos el escenario y pudimos ver como salia Adam Sandler con un micrófono,suponíamos que sería el presentador. Nos sentamos bien y mirando al frente,aunque seguía con la duda de donde diablos estaba mi hermana.

—Al parecer ya se ha llenado de gente...—Adam soltó una risa al decir eso.—Pues bueno,bienvenidos al programa mas Slimetastico de la historia.

—¿Slimetastico?.—Pregunté riendo,mientras miraba a Avan que tenia la misma sonrisa de diversión que yo.

—Bien,como sabe...un grandioso programa tiene que tener un grandioso comienzo.—Camino por todo el escenario mientras que solo hablaba de la presentación.—Y bueno,créanme que lo tendrá...bueno aquí tenemos a una gran cantante y actriz que recién se acaba de lanzar al mundo de la música con su sencillo _"Boombox",_ y créanme es genial el tema.

—Esa es la chica que dijo mi hermana.—Le dije a Avan riendo.

—Ya quiero ver quien es.—Me respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Bien...—Escuche la voz de Adam riendo.—Damas y Caballeros,aquí tienen a la gran y maravillosa...¡Laura Marano!

Al escuchar ese nombre por segunda vez,la sangre se me heló al instante. No podía mirar a Avan,estaba demasiada estupefacta para hacerlo,la tensión invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo...no podía reaccionar. Otra vez los escalofríos volvieron al ver salir al escenario a una chica castaña de no mas de 1,57 m y de unos veinte años aproximadamente,era ella...Laura . Estaba demasiado cambiada,su cabello era más largo y le sobrepasaba el pecho y lo tenía de un color castaño más claro,al parecer se lo había teñido,había madurado ya que sus facciones hicieron que la niña de dieseis que una vez conocí se viera una verdadera mujer. Estaba vestida con una remera corta blanca con la imagen de una radio,y un pantalón suelto también blancos con detalles coloridos...estaba hermosa.

La vi acercarse hasta tomar el micrófono,con una sonrisa. Escuche la melodía de un teclado electrónico,y vi como se preparaba para cantar.

— _"Press play on the the day_

 _That you came into my life...Yeah"_

 _"Felt your eyes harmonize_

 _It was strange, it was paradise, oh"_

La vi sacar el micrófono de donde estaba,mientras que pasaba una mano por su cabello. Camino mientras daba uno que otro baile sensual,movía su cadera de una manera hipnotizante con aquella hermosa sonrisa.

— _"Cause when I look back on it_

 _Life lacked the sonic_

 _A quiet kinda solitude"_

Pude ver como varios bailarines salieron atrás de ella y bailaban según yo era la coreografía,mientras que ella solo cantaba y se movía de la manera mas sensual que sus caderas y la música la dejaba.

— _"Tell me how'd you do it_

 _You added the music_

 _I never heard a song like you"..._

 _"'Cause you're my boombox, baby_

 _You can say anything_

 _Blow my speakers out with you"_

La vi sonreír de forma coqueta,mientras que su baile tomaba un nuevo rumbo y aunque no quisiera fue inevitable no prestarle atención...estaba tan hermosa y sexy que no podía dejar de verla.

— _"Yeah, you're my boombox, baby_

 _You can sing anything_

 _And I'mma sing along with you_

 _And if I push the right button_

 _Will you show me something_

 _Little melody that I can groove to cruisin'_

 _With my boombox, baby_

 _You can say anything_

 _Blow my speakers out with you_

 _Yeah, you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby"..._

Laura se puso detrás de un bailarín y empezó a mover exageradamente las piernas y las caderas mientras cantaba la otra parte de la canción.

— _"You make me wanna move my feet_

 _Shake, shake my hips_

 _Making brand new moves to you_

 _You make me wanna move my feet_

 _Shake, shake my hips_

 _Making brand new moves to you_

 _(Yeah) 'Cause you're my boombox, baby_

 _You can say anything_

 _Blow my speakers out with you_

 _(Blow my speakers out with you)_

 _Yeah, you're my boombox, baby_

 _You can sing anything_

 _And I'mma sing along with you_

 _(I'mma sing along)_

 _And if I push the right button (The right button)_

 _Will you show me something (Will you show me something)_

 _Little melody that I can groove to cruisin' (aha)_

 _With my boombox, baby (uh!)_

 _You can say anything_

 _Blow my speakers out with you"..._

Camino hasta la punta del escenario y paso su mano por su cabello mientras movia la cabeza,supongo que ya estaba terminando de cantar ya que el sonido de la música disminuía.

— _"Yeah, you're my boom-boom- boombox, baby"_

Cuando menos me dí cuenta,volví a la realidad cuando sentí los aplausos del público. Mire a Avan que se encontraba mordiendo su labio inferior y aplaudía a la misma vez,no me sorprendía,él era así. Volví mi mirada a la chica que hace cuatro años atrás le había arruinado la vida,estaba muy diferente y ahora era toda una mujer,pude ver que siguió sus sueños y se convirtió en una gran cantante como dije que algún día seria.

—¡Wow!.—Adam se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.—Eso fue una gran canción y coreografía.

—Gracias.—Le respondió ella aún agitada por la presentación.

—¿Como has estado?.

—Bueno,he tenido una semana muy estresante...digamos que aún estoy terminando todo para que mi álbum salga ya a la venta.—Sonrió.

—Y lo esperaremos con animo,parece que sera un gran álbum.—Le dijo Sandler mientras la abrazaba con un brazo.

—Y lo sera.—Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno,fue un gusto tenerte aquí y te doy toda la suerte en la nominación a mejor actriz de televisión infantil.

—Gracias,el gusto fue mió.—Lo abrazo,y luego saludo con una mano al público.—Gracias a todos.

La vi irse detrás del escenario y supongo que a cambiarse,aún seguía shockeada por la situación. Por eso presentía algo malo sobre venir,Laura estaba aquí y no lo sabía,Dios...sera mejor que me vaya antes de tener un encuentro no deseado con alguien a quien le arruine la vida hace casi cinco años atrás.

—¿La viste? Es demasiado sexy.—Me dijo Avan mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Eres un cerdo.—Rodé los ojos.

—Solo bromeaba,pero créeme es una chica hermosa.

—Sí..Emm.—Le respondí algo incomoda.—Creo que mejor me voy,iré a buscar a Madison y me iré.

—¿Bromeas? Pero si aún no sabemos si vas a ganar.

—No me siento bien,Avan.

—¿Qué sucede? Hace un segundo estabas bien,y ahora parece como si hubieras visto al diablo en persona.—Dijo mientras me miraba entre serio y preocupado.

—No me siento bien y ya,entiéndelo.—Lo mire suplicante,estaba incomoda y ver a Laura luego de cuatro años me hizo mal de verdad.

—Bien...—Bufó.—Pero apenas llegues a tu casa,me envías un mensaje.

—Gracias por entenderme.—Bese su mejilla,y me levante para irme pero apenas lo hice me choque con alguien.

—¡Ahh!.—Escuche el quejido de una voz femenina.

—Lo siento,es que ya me ib...—No pude seguir hablando porqué me encontré cara a cara con aquellos ojos cafés que hace tanto no veía.

—¿Tori?.—Pronuncio en un susurro,pude ver que sus ojos estaba abiertos al tope,y que le costaba articular palabras por la sorpresa.

—Hola...—Murmuré,bajando la mirada para no verla. Había olvidado que su asiento quedaba a mi lado,que vergüenza.

—¿Se conocen?.—Escuche a Avan preguntar. Pero no le respondí,apenas podía hablar...solo quería que me tragara la tierra.

—Sí.—Contesto ella.—En una fiesta,pero solo una vez...digamos que somos como conocidas.—Le respondió con una risa incomoda. Me dolió la palabra "conocidas".

—Yo...me voy.—Intente irme,cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo que me impedía el paso.

—Espera...—La escuche decir con un tono leve.—¿Podemos hablar?.

—No entiendo que pasa aquí.—Hablo Avan confundido,pero ninguna de las dos le contesto.

—No creo que sea buena idea...—Evité mirarla.

—Vamos al baño,necesitamos hablarlo.—Alcé la mirada y pude ver sus ojos llenos de culpa,¿Por que me mira así? La culpable de aquello fui yo,no ella.

—Está bien,pero rápido.

Ella me hizo una seña con la mirada a que la siguiera,mire a Avan y le susurre qué luego le explicaría todo. Laura salió por el pasillo directo al baño de damas y yo la seguí,apenas entramos,ella cerró la puerta con traba. Giró a verme y pude ver nervios y culpa abundada en sus ojos,como si tratara de resolver un problema que ella misma causo.

—No sabía que estabas aquí.—La escuche decir en tono seco.

—Yo tampoco,igual no me dejaste ir.—La mire seria.—No me quería cruzar contigo,¿recuerdas que te prometí no hacerlo?.

—Esté...Tori,mira.—Me miro esta vez ella en forma seria.—Solo quería disculparme como te trate hace cuatro añ pasé con mis palabras...fui demasiado dura contigo.

—No tienes que disculparte,yo fui la culpable.—Le respondí del mismo tono seco que ella uso.

—Ambas lo fuimos,yo debí detenerte peor no lo hice...así que ambas tenemos algo de culpa.—Lanzó una mueca.—Yo solo quiero que todo quede bien entre nosotras,no quiero estar peleada con nadie.

—¿Así que esto lo haces por conveniencia?.—Le pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

—No quise decir eso,pero no soporte ver como te sentías culpable por algo que ya paso.—Murmuro mientras evitaba mi mirada.

—Fue tu primer beso.—Le recordé dolida,ella misma me había dicho que era importante.

—Solo fue un simple beso...ya no tengo dieciséis años,tengo veinte y ya no soy la misma niña ilusionada con cuentos de hadas.—Me contestó con dureza,pareciera que hubiera madurado de golpe,parece que todo lo dijo enserio.

—Lo noté,has cambiado mucho y más tu apariencia.—Murmuré.

—Mmm si.—Me dijo incomoda.—Solo quiero que sepas que no te odio ni pienses que te detesto,lo que paso hace tiempo no debió pasar pero tampoco es para recordarlo,solo hagamos como que nunca paso y empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres?.

—¿Lo dices enserio?.—La mire sorprendida.

—Sí.—Sonrió débilmente.—¿Amigas?.

—Amigas.—Le respondí mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Te ves bien con ese vestido blanco.—Soltó riendo.,tratando de sacar un poco la tensión.

—Y tu...linda con ese vestido negro,qué no tenias antes.—Baje la mirada sonrojada.

—Pues es porqué me estaba cambiando.—Rió.

—Igual te ves bien.—Le dije con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Y...¿Lograste estar con Ross?.

—Mmm no,solo salíamos en secreto pero lo nuestro no funciono.—Contestó incomoda.—Desde que termino la serie no nos hemos vuelto a ver,solo se que tiene una novia y esta progresando demasiado con R5.

—Lo siento.—Le respondí con pena.

—Está bien,igual cosas así pasan.—Sonrió.—Sera mejor que volvamos sino nos perderemos el Show.

—Tienes razón.—Le devolví la sonrisa.

Salimos del baño y volvimos a nuestros lugares,toda la tensión entre nosotras desapareció,charlamos en todo el show. Me contó como supero sus miedos al escoger su carrera musical,me contaba que luego de terminar "Austin & Ally" pudo,gracias a su personaje,lograr sacar todo miedo que tenia y llego a firmar con una gran disquera,ahora esta terminando su primer álbum. Estoy tan feliz de volver a charlar con ella,de olvidar todo aquello que paso hace casi cinco años,aunque una parte de mi se sentía terrible por algo que aún desconozco.

Al terminar el show,cosa que la nominación al premio la gano a Laura aunque igual estoy feliz por ella. Me despedí de Avan y perdiendo de vista a Laura,me dirigí a mi auto sin haberme despedido,igual me siento feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con ella.

—¿Donde estabas?.—Escuche la voz de Madison,qué estaba apoyada contra mi vehículo.

—Eso te lo debería preguntar a ti,"Señorita Mendes".—Le respondí sarcástica.

—Lo siento.—Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—¡Oh!.—Negué riendo.—Solo sube al auto,boba.

—No soy boba.—Me respondió riendo mientras se subía en la parte del acompañante.

—Si,claro.—Solté,me iba a subir cuando veo una melena conocida pasar a pasos rápidos por el estacionamiento,baje rápido y corrí hacia Laura.

—Tori...—Murmuró al verme.

—Hola,no me despedí de ti,desapareciste.—Le conteste riendo.

—Perdón...es que me quede hablando con algunos amigos.—Me respondió con una sonrisa tímida,al parecer su timidez aún no se esfumaba.

—Está bien...—La mire un poco dudosa.—¿Quieres que te lleva a casa?.

—Gracias,pero es que tengo mi propio auto.—Señalo un vehículo gris,que no estaba tan lejos.

—Ya conseguiste auto,te felicito.—Le dije a las risas,ella igual rió.

—Bueno,tengo que irme.—Me sonrió.—Tengo un concierto mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano.

—¡Oh!—Murmuré.—Te entiendo.

—Bien...Adiós,Tori.—Beso mi mejilla y se acomodo el bolso en su hombro.

—Adiós...—Murmuré mientras me tocaba la mejilla y veía su silueta alejarse de mi y subir a su auto,aunque antes de hacerlo ella me regalo una sonrisa.

Me quede parada como boba en shock,aún tocando mi mejilla besada por Laura...¿Qué me pasaba?. Unos bocinazos de mi auto interrumpieron mis pensamientos,más bien,me sacaron de ellos.

—¡Hey,señorita Justice!.—Escuche el grito de mi hermana.—¡Es hora de irnos!.

—¡Lo siento!.—Le devolví el grito,mientras corrí para subirme al auto y ganarme unos pares de regaños de mi hermana.

En todo el camino no deje de pensar en Laura,estaba más hermosa que antes. Ahora que la tenia como amiga,no pensaba desperdiciarlo otra vez, esta vez tratare de mantener mi amistad con esa chica que se robo más que mi atención. Aunque no sabía con exactitud,qué era esta presión en mi pecho cada vez que la veía,definitivamente encontrarme con Laura...me descontrolo.


End file.
